


Five Invitations Jon Walker Offered and the One He Accepted

by sperrywink



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, Thunder Road (Song)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Springsteen's "Thunder Road" as enacted by Jon Walker and Spencer Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Invitations Jon Walker Offered and the One He Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangecobwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangecobwebs/gifts).



> Beta'd by the wonderful C, with my eternal thanks. All the best phrases/ideas ruthlessly borrowed from Mr. Bruce Springsteen. Yuletide treat.

~~ 1 ~~

 

The bus door slams, and keeping his hips swaying, Jon spins to see the Panic boys in the doorway. He sashays towards them as the TAI guys hoot and holler. Despite not knowing what is going on, Brendon grins and shimmies as Jon gets close, but the tint of red across Spencer's cheeks makes Jon choose him instead. He tugs on Spencer's belt loops bringing him forward where Jon makes a production of winding his leg around Spencer's hips and doing a slow grind that fits perfectly with the Roy Orbison song playing. Spencer, despite blushing harder, holds Jon up and against his body. Jon mentally wills Spencer to dance with him and he grins smugly when Spencer's hips start rolling with the beat. As the song ends, Jon plants a kiss on Spencer's cheek and backs away. Jon always did get flirty when he was high. The TAI guys go wild, until someone remembers that they are in the middle of a game and then they call on Jon to choose the next person for Truth or Dare.

Panic joins the crowd sitting around the lounge area of the bus, even Spencer, although he is slower to move forward than the others. Jon pats the open spot next to him and after giving Jon an inscrutable look, Spencer sits down and leans his shoulder into Jon's. Jon can't keep the smile off his face. He likes all the Panic guys, but truth be told, he is most intrigued by Spencer. Jon likes his fierce loyalty to Ryan and his amused tolerance of Brendon. He isn't a flashy kind of guy, but then neither is Jon. Jon doesn't need someone who always has to be the center of attention, he needs someone who will make him feel like the center of their world. He doesn't know if Spencer can be that person, but he has a good feeling about him.

 

~~ 2 ~~

 

As he walks to the parking lot, Jon jangles and spins the keys to the car he borrowed. It's hot and the sun is scorching down, but everyone wants Starbucks. Contrary bastards. He sees Spencer look up at the sound from where he is sitting with Brendon, looking bored. Brendon is playing the bongos softly, but Spencer doesn't have an instrument. Jon detours to walk by them, grinning. He asks, "Whatcha doing?"

Spencer rolls his eyes. "Brendon found them in the back of the venue. He's driving me batty trying to play Journey songs on them." Brendon punctuates Spencer's speech with a crescendo roll on the bongos. Spencer grimaces.

"Let me be your savior, Spencer. Come on a coffee run with me."

Smiling, Brendon said, "I'll have a mocha frappucchino."

Jon stuck his tongue out at Brendon, but took out the paper with the list of requests and added Brendon's. Slowly, hesitantly, Spencer rose and dusted off his jeans. He said, "All right."

They walk to the car in comfortable silence, but when they reach the dusty, rusty car, Spencer puts his hands on his hips and says, "Oh, hell no."

Jon laughs. He's feeling free and happy. He gets to see a bit of this town instead of being stuck in the venue, and if it takes a junker to make that happen, he'll go with it. "I promise it will make it there and back. There's nothing to worry about."

Spencer mutters, "Except being seen in this loser car," but he gets in, wrenching the heavy door with a clank.

Jon gets in, starts the car, and pulls out into the road. Spencer bitches about the lack of air conditioning, but then he sticks his head out the window and lets the wind blow back his hair. Jon wishes he could do the same, but settles for cranking up the radio and singing along.

 

~~ 3 ~~

 

There is always a lull in the afternoon before a show, and Jon is noodling around on his bass when Spencer comes and sits next to him. They are on the drum riser with their feet hanging off the edge, and Spencer kicks his legs so that a dull thud accompanies Jon's playing for a couple beats. Jon asks, "Where's the rest of your band?"

Watching Jon's fingers, Spencer shrugs nonchalantly and says, "Around. You really make that thing talk."

Jon plays for another minute, watching Spencer watch him play. His fingers slow and then stop. As if in a trance, Spencer shakes as if waking up and looks up at Jon. He blushes and looks away. Jon smiles and wonders what Spencer will taste like. But Jon isn't a rush it kind of guy, he believes in a slow seduction, too slow if one asks Tom. But Tom is a bit of a slut, whereas Jon is a one-man kind of guy. Instead of leaning over and kissing Spencer's pretty lips, he says, "Let me show you how to play."

Spencer holds up his hands defensively. "I'm just a drummer. Brendon is the musical wizard who can play anything."

Jon laughs. "It's easy. Come here."

It takes a little while longer to coax Spencer, but eventually he is standing between Jon's spread legs and is holding Jon's bass. Jon puts his head on Spencer's shoulder and begins his tutorial, guiding Spencer's fingers with his own. He says, "We'll do one of your songs so it's familiar."

Spencer nods and bites down on his lip. He is focused down on their fingers, but Jon can play with his eyes closed, so he watches Spencer's face. He can see the curl of Spencer's eyelashes and smell the musk of his skin. His hands tighten momentarily, and then he concentrates on the lesson.

 

~~ 4 ~~

 

There is tension in the air when Jon walks by the open door of Panic's dressing room. Jon casually peeks in and sees Ryan standing with his arms crossed tightly, Brendon slumped on the couch, and Spencer leaning on the dressing table looking dejected. Tom comes rushing up then, passing Jon, and entering the room. He says, "I asked and Siska doesn't know your songs. Maybe you guys will have to cancel."

Jon drifts into the room and when Tom catches his eye, Jon nods at Panic with his eyebrow raised. Tom whispers, "Brent is missing." Both of Jon's eyebrows raise in shock. He hopes Brent hasn't been in an accident or something.

Ryan says, "We're not going to cancel." He sounds determined, but there is a lost element to his voice that is heartbreaking to hear.

Before he thinks too hard about it, Jon says, "I can help you out. I know most of your songs."

Spencer is already nodding before Jon finishes. Smiling, he says, "You're our savior." Ryan looks like he wants to protest, but Spencer continues with, "Shut up, Ryan." Spencer bounces forward to hug Jon with a whispered, "Thank you, really." Jon is caught off guard, but quickly throws his arms around Spencer. This is the first contact that Spencer has initiated and he wants to savor it.

When Spencer releases him with a small blush and a cutely ducked head, looking at Ryan, Jon says, "I know I'm not the hero in this scenario; I just want to help out." Ryan looks a little mollified, but still disgruntled. Jon doesn't blame him. This isn't an easy situation.

Finally breaking his unnatural stillness, Brendon jumps up from the couch, clapping his hands. "I'll go over the parts you don't know with you." Unlike Ryan's air of despair, Brendon has an angry and fierce expression on his face. Jon nods and follows Brendon out so he can get his bass. He hopes he did the right thing.

 

~~ 5 ~~

 

The first time Jon kisses Spencer, he has to silently coax and cajole Spencer into it. They've been up all night, as is usually the case on tour, and it is in the cool just before dawn that Jon leans over and slides a soft kiss onto Spencer's mouth. Spencer stills and his eyes widen. Looking into Spencer's eyes, Jon presses a little harder and waits, his hand drifting soothingly over Spencer's hip. He knows he isn't wrong about Spencer's attraction to him, so he doesn't understand Spencer's hesitancy now.

He knows he isn't wrong about his attraction to Spencer. He gets a tingle every time their paths cross and he wants there to be more. He wants late night phone calls and making out and hopefully some awesome sex. He wants to see Spencer's eyes sparkle at him and hear him laugh at Jon's jokes.

Finally, just before Jon is going to pull back, Spencer's lips part on a sigh and his head tilts to make the kiss better. Jon wants to smile and jump up and down, but he is too busy kissing back. Considering Spencer's hesitancy, Jon doesn't take the kiss to the next level too quickly. He just presses kiss after kiss to Spencer's mouth and cheeks and even his nose, making Spencer giggle softly.

It is Spencer who deepens the kiss, opening his mouth and clasping one hand behind Jon's head. Jon falls wholeheartedly into line with the kissing and touching. He has no doubts about Spencer. After awhile Spencer pulls back and cards his fingers through Jon's hair, leaning his forehead on Jon's. He asks, "Is this what you want?"

Jon sneaks in another lightening-fast kiss. "I just want to be with you."

"I haven't. Not with a guy before." Now it is Spencer's turn to quickly kiss Jon, except he isn't that quick and instead lingers, sucking gently on Jon's tongue.

When Spencer finally lets him up for air, Jon whispers, "It'll be brilliant. You'll see."   
Spencer laughs.

 

~~ 1 ~~

 

When Jon gets a message from Spencer inviting him to the Panic bus, he gets a little thrill. He guesses that the band meeting must have ended early. He's looking forward to seeing Spencer since this thing between them is still new and between Jon's job and Spencer's performances and interviews, there never seems to be enough time to hang out.

Jon bounces onto the bus but is brought up short when he finds the whole band minus Brent waiting for him. Lifting his eyebrow, he says, "Um. Hello?"

Ryan looks at Jon intensely, then he slumps and nods at Brendon. Brendon says, "We have a question for you, Jon Walker." Jon looks at Spencer, but he remains silent, just nods minutely at Jon with an encouraging smile. Brendon stands up and throws his arm around Jon's shoulders. "How would you like to be our new bassist?"

Jon's mind stutters to a stop. He looks wildly around the room, but they all still look completely serious. "What about Brent?"

Spencer says, "He's missed too many performances. We kicked him out this morning." Ryan folds in on himself, but Spencer and Brendon straighten their spines.

Abruptly, Jon's legs give out and he ends up sitting next to Ryan. He wants desperately to say yes, but doesn't know how to get the words out. Doesn't know if that is the right response or whether he should be encouraging them to go after Brent. Brendon says, "It's a great opportunity. I mean you get to play with us and we're fabulous." His voice is pleading.

Jon's had to play with Panic more than once because of Brent's absences and he knows that the situation was untenable. He looks at Spencer again who has his eyes downcast, but whose fists are clenched. He knows the right thing to do now. He says, "Yes."

Brendon whoops and rushes to hug Jon. He pulls on Spencer and Ryan until they also join in the hug. Spencer comes with a little laugh and even Ryan smiles a bit. Jon starts laughing and turns so that his arms are mostly around Spencer. It's his turn to whisper, "Thank you, really."

While they are still hugging, Tom sticks his head from the door well and asks, "Did you ask him?"

Brendon laughs and pumps his fist. "He said yes!"

With a twinkle in his eye, Tom looks at Jon and says, "What about us? You can't just leave us!"

Laughing, Jon replies, "You're a band full of losers. I'm pulling out of here to win."


End file.
